Hatake Twins
Siria Hatake an Ambu-level konichi RInsuade Hatake is a Chunin-level konichi Background Both girls are born toKakashi Hatake , their mother is Shizune , attendant of Tsunade , but she left them when she was young. Splitting up the twins when they were six. However on the day of their 6th birthday before splitting up. Rinsuade carved a wood bracelt that Siria wears in her hair. It was too small for her wrist. At the age of twelve both girls meet again as Siria is a medic for the chunin exams and Rinsuade is a genin. At first the two were happy to see each other, but slowly they began to get angry with one another in jealousy of them spending time with their oppostie parent. Siria at the age of twenty-one married Eri Hyuga and gave birth to a young boy, who they names after his grandfather Neji Hyuga, and Rinsuade spends much time as possible with him. Personality Siria's Personality: Kind-hearted and a very peacful ninja. Even though of her shinobi rank and her cunning fighting abilities. Siria hates to fight and rather like her days with her family. She is an Otaku-personality, like her husband, when it comes to her son. Rinsuade's Personality: Short-tempered, but also deep down scared. She is very talented like her sister in fighting abilities, but is clumsy when it comes to chakra control. Appearance Siria has long silver hair like her father, and she wears a unique Kimono, which is affective for her wind style. She wears her hair back with a single carved wood bracelet that was the only gift from her sister. She wears black shorts and sandles with her unique sunlight-green kimono. She has black eyes like her parents. Her leaf headband is around her waist as she has small bells handing off her ankles. Rinsuade has short hair to keep her from being a double to her sister. She wears the average Jounin-Chunin vest, but with the legs trimmed at the knees. Despite being identical to her Siria, Rinsuade is shorter than her sister and wears high heel sandle boots black. She wears her forehead like other shinobis, on her forehead. She has unique rose-brown eyes. Relationships Both girls are in love, obviously. Siria: : Eri Hyuga, he is a team mate of her on a special squad lead by Udon Sensei. From the moment they met, they hated each other. However over the years, through the fanfiction Otaku Lovers by SakuraHaruo178 on DA, both began to fall in love. When they became Chunins Eri slowly started to become the first one to be jealous of other guys. When they became Jounins he always attended her on missions. Even though Siria had feelings for him, they tended to fight contantly. Only when Siria was the only one out of her squad to become an Ambu member. Eri became engulfed in rage, but later save Siria when she ran off after he blew up in her face. Being only sixteen and seventeen both were puzzled as Eri saved her. : Udon Sensei, being once part of the great Konohamaru squad and learning from Team 7 over the years. Udon became an excalent shinobi. He is protective over Siria because of her special ability and causions her to never use it. Once in awhile in the Otaku Lovers story Udon sometime shows signs of might caring for Siria. Despite the age differences. : Kukuta is a silent boy and creeps Siria out. Once he defended her in a battle during the exams and is the only one to hold a small part of her soul in his body. Allowing him to live. Even though Siria and Eri were in love, Kukata was in love with her. : Rinsuade her relationship with her sister is on a tight line and only way of her love for her sibling is the wooden carved bracelet. Rinsuade: : Konohamaru Sarutobi isn't her sensei, but despite the fact him being in love with another person. Doesn't stop Rinsuade from being on the same missions. : Kukuta is Rinsuade's only friend and she constantly bullys him about him holding feelings for her sister : Siria she acts and treats her angerly, but deep down she loves her sister and hates that she makes Siria hate her. Rinsuade is also very happy that her sister kept the wooden bracelet. Abilities Both girls are talented in oppostie natures, Siria wind, and Rinsuade Lightning. BOth summon animals that match their fighting like cat and dogs. As their Father Claims. Kekkei Genkai Siria unlike her family holds an ability none seen that allows her to share parts of her soul to another body. Allowing them to move and keep them alive from dieing. However the more she share her soul the faster she begins to die. Words from SH178 MakuraUchiha! Both girls were created based off two personalities of people that were once in my 8th grade class 6 years ago. Both fought and I hated it lol. Siria design was suppose to be unique because she is like water and the wind she likes to just flow in the wind and her design is based off that. Rinsuade, her name is based of Rin, their fathers teammate, and Tsunade mixed because I though Tsunade was dead when I was finishing her design :P Category:DRAFT